


Let the Silence Speak

by VesperRegina



Category: Supernatural, The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which characters meet, and talk about angels and regrets. 234 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Silence Speak

**Author's Note:**

> Lyl wanted a crossover.

"An angel?" Scully's tone is quite...unimpressed. She keeps packing salt into shotgun shells.

"Yeah, an angel."

"Uh-huh."

Dean thinks that's the last of that. It's not until later, that he learns from Mulder that Scully once encountered an angel. A seraphim.

"He was claiming the souls of four girls...the Nephilim."

Dean listens, hears something there that makes him ask, "Did you see it?"

"I..."

"Sorry."

"No--it's all right. I don't know what I saw."

"You're still here. Your eyes aren't burnt out."

"I don't know why."

"You know, I don't claim to be a person of faith, but--"

"Mr. Winchester...Dean. It's best not to question some things."

He snorts, and then grows quiet. "It's coming. The end of the world."

"That's what you're telling us."

"Any regrets?"

Her face subtly twists, a flash of sorrow, and Dean knows that face well. A face of loss.

"We all have regrets."

Silence falls. She looks past him, out the window. Sam is outside with Mulder. They are drinking beers and talking. Scully's eyes linger on Mulder. Dean recognizes the look there as well, and looks away. He tips his bottle of beer, reads the label. He looks up again, to see Scully turn her head to look at him again.

She looks back out the window.

"Your brother is very special to you, isn't he, Dean?"

He doesn't answer, just lets the silence speak for him.

End.


End file.
